


Question

by Sindarina



Category: The Magnificent Seven (1960)
Genre: Gen, Loneliness, Pre-Canon, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 21:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20699840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sindarina/pseuds/Sindarina
Summary: There are still people in the mainstream society who are well-disposed towards gunslingers. But is that enough to understand each other? (A translation of my German drabble "Frage", Chris' POV)





	Question

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Frage](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/521030) by Sindarina. 

> After mcicioni's encouraging words, here's another translation :) This time, it's an older drabble. I suppose that after a while, many gunslingers didn't just cut themselves off the mainstream society because they were often kept a wary eye on. They also moved away from it internally and therefore couldn't react in a forthright manner even when treated in a good way... Hope you like what I wrote about it!

I have to top up my belongings. The saddle is fine (luckily, as it’d cost a fortune). Later on in spring I’ll buy chaps. You don’t find work as a cowpoke in winter, so I’ll live on my gun. Therefore I need ammunition.

"Where’re you headed?" 

The seller seems friendly, maybe even interested. I realise I’m flinching inwardly. I’d have readily told him about me before, yet I know the pointlessness by now. He has a store while I have a gun. The divide between us can’t be bridged. Also, I’m still not certain myself. 

I shrug.   
"Just moving on."


End file.
